


Easy like sunday morning

by will_p



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Post-Movie(s), Writing on Skin
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Ne hai ancora per molto?»</p>
<p>«Sì.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy like sunday morning

**Author's Note:**

> So, poco tempo fa ho scritto [una cretinata](http://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2220268&i=1), poi la [Mika](http://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=18252) ha scritto [una cosa pucciosissima](http://thefeel-again.livejournal.com/10964.html) su quella cretinata, perciò a me è venuta voglia di scrivere _un'altra_ cretinata sulla sua ficcy adorabile. Potremmo andare avanti per sempre.
> 
> Titolo @ _Easy_ \- Commodores (che io conosco nella cover dei Faith No More perchè sono grezza).

«Ne hai ancora per molto?»   
  
«Sì.»   
  
Newton lascia ricadere la testa sul materasso con un verso esasperato – come se ne avesse qualche diritto – e Hermann schiocca la lingua, irritato, e gli colpisce un piede con il fondo della penna. «Buono, Newton.»   
  
«Non sono un _cane_ ,» gracchia, agitandosi sul letto per puro dispetto. Hermann lo guarda male, ma Newton, disteso a pancia in sotto con i piedi sul proprio cuscino (ew) e la faccia affondata tra le coperte ammonticchiate in fondo al letto, lo ignora. «Non sono nemmeno una lavagna, tra parentesi.»   
  
«Me ne sono accorto,» dice Hermann, il tono più secco del Sahara, sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso e le carte cui sta lavorando in grembo. «Una lavagna starebbe ferma.»   
  
«Allora vattela a prendere,» dice Newton, scimmiottando in maniera ridicola il suo accento, per poi continuare a dimenarsi non appena Hermann prova ad avvicinare la penna al suo polpaccio.   
  
È l’uomo più infantile, dispettoso e insopportabile che abbia mai incontrato.   
  
Hermann gli tira una matita in testa.   
  
«Lo farei volentieri,» sibila, mentre Newton fa un verso indignato e quasi rotola giù dal letto per girarsi a dedicargli un elegante dito medio. «Se solo _qualcuno_ non mi avesse proibito di alzarmi dal letto perché _le domeniche vanno passate a oziare, Hermy_. Visto che sono in ostaggio con un lavoro urgente e una limitata riserva di carta a portata di mano, il _minimo_ che tu possa fare è offrirti come supporto scrittorio e stare fermo e zitto.»   
  
«Perché dovrei stare zitto?»   
  
«Perché le lavagne non parlano.»   
  
«Le lavagne non soffrono nemmeno il solletico, se è per questo.»   
  
«Shh,» mormora, senza ascoltarlo, già distratto da una sequenza di numeri dimenticata in un angolo della pagina che ha catturato improvvisamente la sua attenzione. Si aggiusta la vestaglia attorno alle spalle e si immerge nel lavoro, perdendosi nel fruscio dei fogli e nello scorrere fluido e limpido dei propri pensieri, concatenazioni logiche che si succedono l’un l’altra scivolando al loro posto come pezzi di un puzzle. L’aria nella stanza è tiepida e sonnolenta, e gli unici rumori sono quelli che arrivano, attutiti e distanti, dalla strada, e il respiro pesante di Newton.   
  
È, deve ammetterlo, l’ambiente più confortevole in cui si sia mai trovato a lavorare.   
  
Butta giù un paio di righe di equazione sul bordo di una pagina, poi si acciglia, si morde le labbra, e passa al suo foglio di brutta per verificare un’ipotesi.   
  
Le gambe di Newton – più o meno l’unica parte del suo corpo che è stata risparmiata, almeno per il momento, dalla sua furia autodecorativa – sono coperte di operazioni sbaffate e cancellature confuse, che scendono dal retro delle sue cosce e si avvolgono attorno ai polpacci come tremolanti serpenti d’inchiostro, intrecciandosi in un caos controllato di numeri e lettere. Sul lato della sua coscia sinistra, dove anni di attrito di jeans troppo stretti hanno fatto sparire ogni traccia di peluria, già di per sé quasi insignificante su tutto il resto delle sue gambe, fa bella mostra di sé una sinusoide incorniciata in un traballante piano cartesiano, e sul retro del suo ginocchio spicca una macchia indecifrabile e un poco arrossata, risultato di un piccolo incidente dovuto alla distrazione di Hermann e alla pelle ridicolmente sensibile di Newton.   
  
(All’attaccatura di una coscia, dove i boxer di Newton si sono arrotolati fino a lasciar intravedere la curva invitante del suo fondoschiena, potrebbe esserci scritto, in un corsivo sottile e impeccabile, _proprietà di H. L. Gottlieb_. _Potrebbe_. Non ci sono testimoni.)   
  
Appoggia la punta della penna appena sotto il ginocchio sinistro di Newton e traccia con cura un numero dopo l’altro, linea per linea, notando solo distrattamente il modo in cui la pelle di Newton scorre sotto le sue mani, il modo in cui sembra _perfetta_ per essere riempita dell’unico linguaggio con cui sia mai riuscito a comunicare davvero.   
  
È così impegnato a districare la sua equazione e _non_ lasciarsi andare a pensieri inappropriati sulla pelle di Newton che quando sente un piccolo «Ehi, Herm,» ai piedi del letto sussulta violentemente, trasformando una parentesi in un lungo sbaffo scuro.   
  
«Cosa?» dice, spostando lo sguardo sul viso di Newton, e alza un sopracciglio nel tentativo di far passare la sorpresa per fastidio. Newton ha una guancia appoggiata sulle proprie braccia incrociate e gli occhiali storti a causa della posizione, ma i suoi occhi, da dove si intravedono dietro la montatura spessa, sono attenti e divertiti, segno che non si era addormentato come Hermann pensava e che la sua facciata infastidita non l’ha ingannato neanche un po’.   
  
«Che stai scrivendo?   
  
«Dubito ti interesserebbe.»   
  
«Ehi, _qualcuno_ mi sta tenendo in ostaggio per usarmi come lavagna,» dice, con un sorriso seminascosto nella curva del suo braccio. «Il minimo che quel qualcuno possa fare è dirmi per _cosa_ mi sta usando come lavagna, così potrò correggerlo. Non voglio idiozie scarabocchiate addosso.»   
  
Hermann sbuffa nel modo che lui definirebbe altero e che a Newton piace chiamare “da ragazzina spocchiosa”. «Dubito che potresti –»   
  
«Capire le tue preziose equazioni, sì, sì, il mio povero cervellino da biologo con un QI di 172 non può stare al passo con la tua incredibile matematica, bla bla bla. Adesso spiega, o vado a farmi la doccia.»   
  
«Non oseresti.»   
  
«…no, sto troppo comodo,» ammette, il sorriso che si fa solo un pochino più largo. Lo stomaco di Hermann decisamente _non_ fa una piccola capriola alla sua vista. «Andiamo, per favore, sto crepando di noia.»   
  
Hermann alza gli occhi al cielo, tentato di tornare alle sue carte e ignorarlo, ma gli sfugge un verso scandalizzato quando Newton inizia a punzecchiarlo alla cieca con un piede, colpendolo alla coscia, al fianco, al petto. «Newton, per l’amor del cielo!»   
  
«Daaaai.»   
  
«Oh buon Dio – smettila! Sei ridicolo! E va bene!»   
  
Newton gli lancia un sorrisone soddisfatto e Hermann si toglie gli occhiali sospirando, si accomoda contro i cuscini alle proprie spalle, ferma il piede molesto di Newton prendendolo per la caviglia e bloccandolo al materasso, e inizia a spiegare.   
  
Fanno l’ora di pranzo rimbalzandosi idee l’un l’altro in un crescendo di volume e insulti affettuosi, e alla fine Hermann non ha risolto l’inghippo nella sua equazione ma ha idee per non meno di altri _cinque_ progetti e critiche da muovere a non meno di _otto_ dei progetti di Newton. Dopo dieci minuti di alterco ha cominciato a massaggiare distrattamente la caviglia di Newton, accarezzandone le ossa sporgenti con la punta delle dita in ipnotici cerchi concentrici, e non ha più smesso. Newton, a giudicare dai mormorii contenti che si lascia sfuggire ogni volta che con il pollice gli traccia la linea sporgente dei tendini, non ha nessuna obiezione in merito.   
  
«No no no _no_ , senti, non esiste che – …uhm,» dice Newton, bloccandosi quando il suo stomaco decide di farsi sentire con un gorgoglio rumoroso che ricorda a entrambi di aver saltato la colazione. Hermann nasconde una risata in un colpo di tosse, e poi arrossisce quando il _suo_ stomaco risponde a tono. «Forse dovremmo mangiare qualcosa.»   
  
«Se non avessimo passato tutta la mattinata a poltrire,» replica, ordinando i suoi appunti per metterli da parte, « _forse_ avremmo potuto fare qualcosa di costruttivo, come la colazione.»   
  
«Naaah,» biascica Newton, stiracchiandosi in una maniera che cattura inesorabilmente lo sguardo di Hermann, e poi si volta a sorridergli. «Cosa c’è di meglio di una mattinata del genere?»   
  
Hermann guarda i propri appunti, poi Newton – i capelli ancora sfatti, la maglietta che si è arricciata lungo i suoi fianchi a scoprire uno spicchio di pelle dai colori brillanti, la pioggia di numeri che si è lasciato marchiare addosso, uno ad uno, solo per lui – e per una volta non può fare altro che concordare.


End file.
